Episode 602
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 676 (p. 3-19) | eyecatcher = Chopper - One Piece Logo | rating = 7.8 | rank = 3 }} "History's Worst Weapon of Mass Destruction! Shinokuni" is the 602nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After Smiley swallows the oversized candy, the candy coat dissolves revealing a special drug designed to convert the entire content of Smiley's body into a "perfect" weapon of destruction, Shinokuni. In the process, Smiley dies and in a sack of apples, an apple turns into a Devil Fruit. The beast's body transforms into poison gas spreading quickly throughout the island. Its lethal power is demonstrated when Caesar's men are caught in it, being petrified before the eyes of the brokers and the captive Straw Hat Pirates. Zoro's team are seen desperately trying to outrun the approaching gas while Nami and Usopp help Brownbeard after their vicious attack by Caesar. At the lab, Caesar reveals to his captives that they will get to experience the poison gas as well, moving them outside dangling in a cave. In spite of their situation, Law tells Luffy that their original plan will still carry on and that it is time to strike back at Caesar. Long Summary Caesar is happy that Smiley ate the candy as instructed. He then calls for Smiley to be reborn as the people in the cell look on nervously. Bubbles begin to come off of Smiley as it chases the Straw Hats, Kin'emon, and Caesar's subordinates. The subordinates are panicking while Sanji observes that the candy triggered some kind of chemical reaction within the slime. Kin'emon remarks he does not have a good feeling about the whole thing and Zoro agrees. On the now broken sled is a bag of apples. One of the apples in the bag begins to change its appearance with swirls appearing on it, turning into a Devil Fruit. Caesar then tells Smiley that they shall meet again, and orders Shinokuni to come to life. Smiley then explodes, causing it to emit a high pressure cloud of toxic gas. The gas quickly catches up with the fleeing pirates and subordinates. Catching one of them, the satyr becomes completely encased, stopping in mid-run. The rest of the satyrs get afraid looking what it did to the one affected, and accelerate while Caesar celebrates the total success of his weapon, saying he will not allow any of the subordinates back in the lab. He explains that the gas hardens on contact with people, making it so they cannot move, and causing an instant numbing effect. Smoker and the other prisoners watch in stunned silence as the screen showing the men's terrible fate, as do the underworld brokers. Outside the lab, the G-5 Marines watch the broadcast and realize that what they saw on the screen is happening on the very island they find themselves. They realize the only reason the lab is blocked is because it is the only safe place on the island. They then shout angrily for Caesar to let them in. Zoro, Sanji, Brook, and Kin'emon are barely managing to stay ahead of the gas. Brook points out that some animal is ahead of them. It is the dragon that was pulling the now destroyed sled. Sanji does not believe it but Zoro tells him they do exist on the island, and wonders if they could escape by riding on its back, an idea which Brook likes. Back in the lab, Luffy spots his friends on the screen. Robin wonders why they are there and how they are able to run the way they are. Franky tells her that that is not the best question to ask right now. Luffy calls to his friends that the gas is dangerous, telling them to run, but is cut off by the weakening effects of the seastone, preventing him from raising his voice. Caesar commends Luffy's friends for their toughness, but tells him it is all in vain since soon the island will be a place where nothing can exist, a shinokuni, and the only people able to survive are inside the lab. Just then the cage begins to tip backward. Caesar boasts that a pirate with a 400,000,000 bounty, a Marine vice admiral, and a Shichibukai could not stop him. Chopper is watching the cage tip backward from behind, or rather in front, of a door, worrying about what he should do. Just then, a small piece of paper hits him in the head. He uncrumples it and sees the words "do not do anything", and wonders who threw it. The cage, revealed to be attached to a crane outside, is now outside the facility dangling over the crowd by the door. The Marines outside call out to Smoker and Tashigi, terrified that everyone was captured. The soldiers begin begging for their lives, and Smoker tells Tashigi to tell them about Vergo. The situation is such that even Luffy admits that they have a problem. Overlooking the destroyed lab building, Franky commends the lab and how well built it is, with Robin remarking how the rubble would be a good source of raw materials. Law tells Luffy that they cannot be bothered right now. The current plan is to act on the old one, only to do it right this time. Law then declares that they are going to fight back. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds a scene with Usopp and Nami (in Sanji's body) finding and helping Brownbeard in the wreckage. *Caesar laughing at the sight of Shinokuni/Smiley is extended. *Zoro's group and Caesar's subordinates running away from Smiley/Shinokuni is extended. *There is more attention placed on the apple which becomes a new Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl fruit, showing that when the power mysteriously reincarnates into the fruit, it starts to pulse several times. Then, as the stem curls inward and swirled patterns form on the skin of the fruit, the apple also changes colors. **This is also the first time a Devil Fruit is shown reincarnating in the anime. *As Sanji runs from the Shinokuni cloud, Nami's shoes are shown as platforms instead of high heels. Site Navigation